Misunderstanding
by YayaSamuko
Summary: "Miss Kousaka, if it was only a matter of falling asleep during class, I would let it slide…" The Principle Minami had slight shades of pink on her usually stoic face. "… but what followed; you sleep-talked about something like having some relationship with Kotori's mother…"


**Warning: Age difference ahead! Please do not read if you are not comfortable with the fact!**

Honoka let out of a very loud sigh. She was trapped inside the disciplinary comity's room, getting another lecture from the chairwoman and in detention for sleeping in class. "But I couldn't help it! Today's Mathematic lesson was too difficult… and boring…" she muttered the last word before lifting her eyes to meet with a pair of amber ones. "…to the point where my head got tired easily and I fell asleep…" the ginger explained, still seated on a small pliable chair while the chairwoman was standing sternly in front of her.

"Miss Kousaka, if it was only a matter of falling asleep during class, I would let it slide…" The Principle Minami had slight shades of pink on her usually stoic face. "… but what followed; you sleep-talked about something like having some relationship with Kotori's mother…"

"Hein? What are you talking about?" Honoka fought back. "Sure, I fell asleep; but accusing me of such dangerous crime is a little…" She made a _shocked_ pose. That was such and accusation. She couldn't let that go on without any fight, couldn't she?

"Do you want a proof?"

The ginger nodded vigorously and the chairwoman took a microphone from her pocket and placed it on the table. "It just happened that one of your classmates had this to record Mathematics lessons. She had it turned on when you fell asleep." Ms. Minami pressed the play button. Honoka leaned closer to listen to the proof for that accusation.

" _Miss Kousaka, please wake up!"_ The ginger recognized the Mathematic teacher's voice. A couple of seconds passed by and the teacher gave another attempt.

" _Wait up… just five more minutes."_ Everyone agreed: that was Honoka's voice.

" _Wake up, we're in class now!"_ The Miss Mathematic teacher's voice rose.

" _But Principle, we still have some times before Kotori gets home. There is no need to rush…"_ Ms. Minami pressed the stop button after that last sentence. Her face was totally red from embarrassment.

"A rumor like what the Principle is going out with the leader of µ's was spread all around Otonokizaka... all that is because you fell asleep during class and sleep-talked." The chairwoman was on verge of tears. She didn't want her good image to shatter just because of a rumor. "Anyway, what kind of dream did you have during that class? You better have a good excuse or else, I am going to give you more detention this week-end."

"Whaaaaaaat?" Honoka jumped from her seat. "But you don't have the right to do that!"

"Yes, I have!" the answer was firm and bold, in addition to a smirk.

The room was filled with silence an instant as the two only occupants looked at each others. Honoka placed a hand on her chin and tried to remember her dream from earlier. "If I remember well, the dream was about us preparing for Kotori-chan's birthday! Ms. Principle and I were taking care of the decoration when Kotori-chan was out with Umi-chan. You kept rushing and running. That was why I told that we still had time, so there was no reason to rush things."

Honoka shyly watched the chairwoman as she fidgeted with her fingers. She hoped that her explanation was a satisfying reason to save her from a week-end detention.

"Y-you…" Ms. Minami, seemingly not convinced, decided to drop her cool façade and let her more aggressive self out. A dark aura formed around her. "You better get to my office this week-end at 08:00, no fault or… I don't want to think what will happen if you don't…"

Scared from the Principle's sudden change of mood, Honoka finally admitted defeat, making a salute pose. "U-understood…"

That day, Honoka understood two things: one, the chairwoman had a dark and scary side behind her angelic smile; and two, that darker side was really dangerous and she better never, she said _never_ make her mad.

As promise, the ginger got to school every week-end and spent at least two hours of detention and lecture at the chairwoman's office. The rumor about their relationship intensified and after one month, the gossips became more and more frequent. Some even invented things like what Honoka is now living with the Minami and Kotori was calling her 'Mama' when at home.

There was a moment where even the member of µ's started believing in these rumors… even Kotori believed in that relationship… because the two girls/women in question never gave a satisfying explanation. Even at the valentine day's party, the two got the title 'best couple of Otonokizaka' with a voting result of 90% by the students. Of course, the members of µ's all voted for them and cheered for the two for a dance.

That day, Ms. Minami understood threeee things: One, never give a student a detention on week-end; two, never give a detention to someone if their names are 'Honoka'; and three, misunderstandings are... still misunderstandings.

[-x-x-x-]

 **Minami: What the heck is this?**

 **It's a fiction! *stares with denseness* Wasn't it obvious?**

 **Honoka: Good grief! *slaps her forehead* How dense one could be…**

 **And you're the one to talk?**

 **Honoka: *gulps* I'll let you know that I am not as dense as everyone thinks…**

 **Really?**

 **Minami: *ahem* I guess that's all for now, don't you think?**

 **Yeah! Also, please don't come to complain later. I put a big warning at the beginning, so flaming will be used to bake cakes and** _ **pain**_ **(French:** _ **bread**_ **). *smiles and bows as the curtains fell***

 **See you next time!**


End file.
